I Promise
by HufflepuffsintheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor comes across a very young girl who has vivid dreams about him, his companions, his adventures, and the aliens along the way. What will happen when 12 years later, he arrives at her doorstep, asking her to accompany him in the on his adventures across the time and space? (This is my first story. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always nice! c: -Chloe xxx)
1. Prologue

(This is my first story, so I hope it's somewhat okay! Reviews are nice! Thank you and enjoy! :) xxx -Chloe)

* * *

**Prologue**

When the moon found the sun, she looked like she was barely hanging on...

-Panic! At The Disco

* * *

Prologue

It was a rainy day in London. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He needed to take one quick trip here, told Rose to stay inside. It was only a minor distress signal, he had told her, and he could handle it on his own.

And for once, she listened.

He made his way down the street. The Doctor knew which house it was coming from, so he continued to make his way. But first, he picked up a newspaper, just to be sure of the date: Sunday, April 4, 1995.

"95," he spoke softly to himself, "Not a bad year…"

And so, he kept walking, heading towards his destination, his converse padding along the wet pavement, his trench coat billowing in the wind behind them.

The air was crisp and the rain halted to a drizzle. He walked the last block and finally came to a halt in front of a beige house. It looked like it used to be friendly, but it was worn, scared even. It was undoubtedly this house.

The Doctor approached the door and knocked. A plump, brown haired woman answered. She looked scared, like she hadn't slept in days. As soon as she saw the man in her door her jaw dropped.

"My God is it really you?" she asked, beaming. She glanced at him again, her smile only getting wider, "It _is_ you!" she almost screamed, a grin on her face.

"Wait, _what_?" he asked, completely puzzled.

"My daughter, oh sweet Ali, she's been having nightmares, vivid ones. She wakes up terrified. They're about monsters, aliens –such horrible ones she says– they try to destroy and rule the Earth. But when it seems like all hope is lost, a man who calls himself The Doctor saves the day." She looked him in the eye, "You're him, aren't you?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Could you take me to see your daughter?" She gave him a smile and let him in.

She led him down a hallway, to her daughter's room. "How old is Ali?" he asked peering down at her, curious.

"She's 6," her mother gazed up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "Been happening for 7 months now…" she sighed as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, "I'm so, so sorry." The women just kept walking. Finally, she came to a stop.

"This is her room," she said softly, "She'll be de-"a scream of a small girl came from inside the room. The Doctor flung the door open and ran inside,

A small girl with log red hair was curled up in her bed, shaking, sobbing, screaming, crying. She was talking too.

"No! Stop please… Don't hurt anyone… You're cruel… No! Don't… mercy…show… mercy…" It was probably one of the most helpless things he had ever seen. Quickly, the Doctor shook the girl awake. Her eyes immediately shot open- big, wide, blue, tearful innocent eyes. She had deep, purple, dark circles under her eyes, her long hair matted and wild.

She studied his face for a moment, the look of horror faded slightly. "It's you!" she shouted. But immediately the look of slight happiness fled from her face as the remnants of her terrible slumber came back to her. Her eyes grew tearful once more. She instantly threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of the Doctor's neck and cried softly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

At first he was a bit startled, but then he embraced the child-that poor sweet scared child. "It's okay," he murmured, "It'll be alright, I promise," unshed tears welled up in _his eyes, "_I'm so sorry this had to happen to you" he whispered, one tiny tear falling down his cheek.

He glanced back at Ali's mum. "I… um… I don't thing I got your name…"

"Susan," she replied softly, "Susan Knight."

"Susan do you mind if I speak with Ali for a moment?" he glanced back down at the child, her face still buried in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, 'course! I'll make a cuppa' tea- usually calms her down. You want one?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." He gave her a watery smile. She flashed him one back, looked away, and then walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked.

He glanced back down at Ali, who still continued to softly cry. Comfortingly, he rubbed her back and hugged her tighter, planting a small peck on her forehead.

After about a minute, her crying halted. He loosened his grip and she pulled herself away, sitting on her bed, her legs crossed. "I still can't believe it's you," she said staring up at the man.

"Is this enough for ya'?" he asked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pressing the button, making the end glow blue and emit a whirring noise. Her face lit up.

"That's your sonic screwdriver!" she smiled, "I've seen it in my dreams." Her face quickly darkened.

"Ah, now those dreams," he started, "Do you mind telling me about them?"

Sighing, she started to speak, "Okay, well I'm not sure how to say in…" she collected her thoughts and began to speak, "There's a ton of aliens. All of them want to destroy Earth or other planets or even the universe! They're all so close, _so close _to success, but then you put your foot down, you save everyone. The only thing is, most of the time I'm in them and they go after me- hold me captive, try to harm me… it's…" once more tears began to fall from her bright blue eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to say any more," he said softly, embracing the girl again.

She pulled away once more and stared at him. "I shouldn't be the one crying," she whispered, "Last of the Time Lords," she frowned, "Such a lonely, lonely man, such a lonely life." She looked up in his chocolate brown eyes, "I'm so sorry, Doctor, so, so sorry"

He looked down at the young girl, tears in his eyes, "No need to pity me," he whispered, another tear falling down his face, "My planet's long since gone."

Her blue stare gazed up at him; she spoke with sincerity, sadness, and wisdom that were far beyond the youthful age of 6. "You must leave, Doctor. You must forget about me. Only return upon my 18th birthday, or after. You must promise me, Doctor. You have too many important things to do between then and now. I'm asking you to forget, I Allison Rachel Knight, until in your companions time, it is April 11th, 2007. Do you promise?"

He looked at her, not wanting to leave, but knowing that this child was powerful and this child was probably right. "Okay," he spoke, finally, "Allison Rachel Knight, I promise."


	2. Chapter 1: Miss Me?

**Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews and follows! It keeps me goin'! And thanks to Hallow. Bird, for inspiring me! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"Miss Me?**"

"Back to the street, back to the place, back to the room where it all began..."

-Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco

* * *

_April 18, 2007. 12 years later…_

Allison Rachel Knight had been 18 for a week now. Doubts were plaguing her mind, thoughts of betrayal and sadness deceiving her, creeping into her mind.

_'What if he forgot?' _She thought_, "He probably forgot…" _

She still continued to dream of him, him and his adventures. When there was nothing recent to dream of, she had fantasized of his previous regenerations, companions, and journeys. Allison had enjoyed his previous forms, but to her, no other regeneration could top _her_ Doctor. Several came to life a few days after she had them. The most recent one that had become real had happened a few months ago. People dubbed it "The Battle of Canary Wharf"; there were Daleks in the skies and in the streets, Cybermen in every household, city, state, country, every place in this world. She stayed calm, knowing that the Doctor was there, that he would save everyone. And he did. But he forgot her, and that crushed her. Every single pitiful day since she had turned 18 she'd been absolutely miserable because he'd forgotten. Her lonely Doctor had forgotten.

It was April 22nd, four days later when her entire world had changed.

At first, it seemed like one of those normal, depressing days where she would roll out of bed when she felt like it. She would walk out of her room in her sweatpants and flimsy tank top and go grab a tub of ice cream from her freezer and several bags of crisps and sweets, going to sit down on her living room couch. And there she would stay for the next few hours, watching terrible shows on the telly. All in all, it was just another boring day filled with no excitement whatsoever.

Until, of course, she heard a soft, rasping knock on the door. She tilted her head slightly. Who on Earth would be visiting her? No one had ever shown any interest in wanting to go see her.

Before throwing away the excess crisp bags and ice cream cartons and running into her room to change into something more suitable for company, she shouted to the door behind her, "I'll be there in a minute!", and she quickly slipped on a red plaid shirt with quarter length sleeves, some denim shorts, and her long trench coat (ever since she had met the Doctor it had been her clothing item of choice). She ran out of her room and up to the door, flinging it open as fast as she could. "Sorry that took a minu-," she had finally looked into the eyes of the man at the door and she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Miss me?" the Doctor asked, grinning wildly at the girl in front of him. Immediately, tears had pricked her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck and this time he was expecting it. He hugged her with the same affection, rubbing her back softly. Breaking apart, they both beamed at each other. He was the first one to speak up after the embrace. Looking her up and down, he smiled, "Well you have certainly grown!"

Rolling her eyes, Allison grinned, "Well, you know it's only been…" she glanced at her watch mischievously, "12 years," she let out a soft laugh. "You're late you know, 11 days to be exact."

His eyes widened, "Oh God, I'm such an idiot!" he yelled to himself, "11 days! And you've been counting! Not my best work, at all…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"Doctor!" Ali yelled to him and he quickly snapped out of his trance, "Come inside, we can talk over a cup of tea or something," she turned and walked into her house, the Doctor following close behind.

"I like the coat by the way," he chuckled, grinning cheekily. He was wearing just about the same exact one.

She had already started making their tea when he had said that. "Thanks, got the fashion tip from the best," she retorted back, giving him a little wink.

He had smiled back at her, sprawling his long, lanky body across her red sofa, putting his arms behind his head. "So, how's your mum?" he inquired, looking at her. As soon as he asked that question, her face had darkened. He had seen this look upon her face during their first encounter, when he had asked her to share the information about her dreams. Her bright, bubbly, blue eyes turned a dark, stormy blue. A distant look took its place upon her face.

"Did you see the list of the dead?" she asked him, "After The Battle of Canary Wharf, did you check the list?" she walked over, finished making their tea. With the two mugs in hand, she put one on the coffee table by the Doctor, leaving one mug of the steaming liquid in her hand.

He tried hard to remember when he _had_ looked over that list. There were so many names; surely she wasn't expecting him to remember them all. When the image finally came to him he bolted up from his sitting position, bolting upright. He glanced over to the young girl who was now trying to hold back tears. The Doctor recalled looking over the list and seeing a name that sounded oddly familiar.

Susan Marie Knight.

_He glanced back at Ali's mum. "I… um… I don't thing I got your name…"_

_ "Susan," she replied softly, "Susan Knight."_

Looking over at her, he frowned, "I'm sorry Ali, I'm so, so, sorry," he said softly, looking at the poor girl.

Sniffing, she mumbled, "No, it's fine. You lost _her _too." She whispered the last two words. She sounded weak and scared. Slowly he walked over to her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Once she had calmed down, he unraveled himself off of her. Glancing over at Allison, he smiled. "I came here for a reason." he chided, smirking slightly. Allison peered up at him curiously, her big blue eyes still wet from crying and still innocent after the twelve years she'd aged since he had last seen her. "I was going to ask you," he started, still maintaining the confident smirk, "if you would like to travel with me…"

* * *

**What Ali is wearing in this chapter: ali_2nd_encounter/set?id=98906641**


End file.
